Och Aye the G'Nu! (album)
Och Aye the G'Nu! is an collaboration album was a released by Jimmy Barnes and The Wiggles on the March 31st 2017. It won at the 2017 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Description Jimmy Barnes and The Wiggles present a new album for the whole family to enjoy: “Och Ae the G’Nu!” Och Aye the G'Nu is a charming little G’Nu who loves haggis, stew and shortbread too! He also loves to sing and dance! Created by legendary entertainer Jimmy Barnes, Och Aye the G’Nu was inspired by Jimmy’s cheeky red-haired, blue-eyed grandson. The album was produced by The Wiggles’ creator and blue Wiggle Anthony Field. Anthony and Jimmy formed their own musical dynamic duo with their love of infectious melodies and music that makes you want to dance. Lachy Wiggle sings beautifully throughout the album, while Jimmy is the voice of his cheeky character Och Aye the G’Nu. Jackie Barnes and Jeff Fatt add to the exciting musical merriment, while Emma and Simon Wiggle are joined by most of the Barnes clan with the latest star of children’s music, Och Aye the G’Nu. Join Och Aye and march around to “I'm a G'Nu”. Move just like a wildebeest dancing to “Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane!” Purse your lips and play along with “My G’Nu Kazoo” or stomp around with “I Got New Shoes”. You’ll find so many animals roaming around in a magical Glasgow zoo, but Och Aye’s special friend is Kangaroo, who plays the didgeridoo! It’s music for children and for the child in you! Tracklist # I'm a G'Nu Introduction # I'm a G'Nu # Och Aye G'Nu and Kangaroo Introduction # Och Aye G'Nu and Kangaroo # When You're Living in the Zoo Introduction # When You're Living in the Zoo # Winter is Coming Here Soon Introduction # Winter is Coming Here Soon # I Got New Shoes Introduction # I Got New Shoes # Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane Introduction # Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane # Two Pairs of Shoes Introduction # Two Pairs of Shoes # The Haggis is Coming (Introduction to We Love Haggis) # We Love Haggis, Stew and Shortbread Too! # The Blackbird Ballet Introduction # The Blackbird Ballet # I'll Be With You Forever Introduction # I'll Be With You Forever # My G'Nu Kazoo Introduction # My G'Nu Kazoo # It's a Parrot Party Introduction # It's a Parrot Party # The Fairy Dance Introduction # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) # Tip Toe in the Snow Introduction # Tip Toe in the Snow # Outro Musicians * Vocals: Elly May Barnes, Jane Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Mahalia Barnes, Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Elly May Barnes, Jackie Barnes, Jane Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Mahalia Barnes, John Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, John Field * Bass Guitar: Jeff McCormack * Piano: Jackie Barnes, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Jaw Harp: Jackie Barnes * Glockenspiel: Jackie Barnes * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Ian Bentley, Anthony Field, Kenny Holmes * Bagpipes: Anthony Field, Michael McDaniel, Robert Pearce * Organ: Jackie Barnes, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Six-String Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Tambourine: Jackie Barnes * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Elephant: Simon Pryce * Didgeridoo: Anthony Field * Marching Drums: Ian Bentley, Kenny Holmes * Percussion: Jackie Barnes, Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Electric Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Ukulele: John Field * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Bells: Jackie Barnes * Kazoo: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie Staff * CREATED AND PERFORMED BY Jimmy Barnes * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Alex Keller and Jeff McCormack * Mixed by Alex Keller * Executive Producer: Paul Field * Production Managers: Kate Chiodo and Ivy Gaymer * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Stills Photographers: Daniel Attard and Paul Field Trivia * The album was recorded throughout 2016. In fact, more than 50 photos were taken during production. * The album was first mentioned by Anthony Field during The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary interview. * The album was never made into a DVD, although one of the songs, I'm a G'Nu, was made into a cartoon music video for YouTube. * The booklet shows pictures that are actually from The Recorded Poems of Och Aye the G'Nu. Category:Jimmy Barnes albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2017 Category:2017 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries